I'll Always Be With You
by captainme
Summary: Jack remebers both a happy memory and one that will sadden him for the rest of his days. R&R JA oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean!  
  
A/N hey! This is a sad fic... that's your warning! Anyway please review. I'm only writing this because I have nothing else to do, everyone's at school and I'm stuck home, with food poisoning and I cant be bothered to write another chapter for one of my stories! Anyway Enjoy...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack frowned as he looked down on his crew from the helm. Someone was missing. Handing the wheel over to Gibbs's Jack went off in search of Ana Maria.  
  
Walking around near the cabins, he stopped. Stepping closer to Ana's cabin so that he could see inside a smile came to his face.  
  
Sitting on the floor, doing the job that Jack hated most, Ana was sorting through the logbooks. Only she wasn't doing it in silence... she was talking to herself. Thinking back to the times she had told him talking to himself was the first sign of madness, he had to stifle a little laugh that wanted to come free.  
  
Jack walked quietly up behind her, making sure she still had no idea that she wasn't alone any more.  
  
"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness... well that's what ye keep telling me Luv." Jack tried desperately not to laugh as she jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice. As she turned around, Jack took a step back. He was getting the death glare from her.  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"What talk to meself?" more glares.  
  
"Sneaking' up behind me. T'isn't nice!" Jack gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
"I was only trying to warn ye that you were going mad Luv." Ana put her head to one side as she gazed at him, an amused expression clear on her face.  
  
"Then I now know how you went mad!" Jack walked closer so that their faces were only inches apart. Ana could feel his hot breath on her cheek, as he closed the gap between them, there lips brushing together.  
  
Although they didn't stay together that long, as Cotton interrupted them at the begging of the kiss.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack sighed, as he looked up at the ceiling in his cabin. Another – more recent memory entered his mind, one that had started to haunt him.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
It had been a few weeks since Jack had told Ana she was going mad. Ever since they had got it together, the crew had noticed a difference between their captain and first mate. Jack seemed to have a little more paceintce now, and Ana wouldn't slap someone for the smallest of reasons... only if they had begun to really annoy her, or offended her.  
  
Jack squinted at a ship that was coming towards them. A merchant ship heavy in the water, which meant it, was full of supplies. Which would mean they wouldn't have to go back to land for longer...  
  
"Ana."  
  
"Aye."  
  
"What d'ye say to our chances with that?" Jack pointed out to the ship they had begun to near. Jack didn't wait for her reply as he started barking out orders to the crew to begin a battle. Ana tried to get his attention.  
  
"Jack I don't think we should... not this time." Jack looked at her face, a bit annoyed that she was denying him a chance of some fun, but the look she gave him made him want to call it off... only it was too late.  
  
The first cannon ball hit the merchant ship. It was obvious they were planning to fight to protect whatever it was they had in their hold. Only if Jack had anything to do with it, they wouldn't win.  
  
There was lots of fighting, shouting and people running around, Jack got caught up in the middle of a fight, he lost sight of Ana, who he always liked to keep in eyeshot to assure himself she was alright.  
  
A piercing scream, stopped everyone mid fighting, the look of horror on everyone's faces, the merchant sailors dropped their swords and ran back to their ship making sail before the pirates could get together what they were doing.  
  
Jack ran over to Ana Maria, cradling her dying body in his arms, hardly believing what had happened.  
  
The crew not wanting to watch their crewmate die, in her captains arms, turned and walked slowly down to the galley, where they would all be getting so drunk that they would be able to put what had just happened out of their minds.  
  
They were alone on deck, Ana in Jacks arms. Tears had started to well up in Jacks eyes; he was to cry for the first time in his life. Ana shakily put her hand up to Jack's face, caressing it slowly.  
  
"Don't cry because of me Jack. I'll be... fine." Her voice was barley there but Jack could still make it out.  
  
"Don't leave me Ana." A small smile appeared on her face.  
  
"I never will. I'll always be with you." Ana placed her hand on his heart. "In here."  
  
The skies opened, and rain started to fall, at the exact time Jack's tears fell onto his cheeks. Ana's breathing slowed to a halt as she died in her lover's arms.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack turned onto his side, placed his arm out to where Ana's body should be, and once again tears sprang to his eyes. Placing his other hand onto his heart, he knew it was still beating... he just couldn't feel it anymore...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N sorry it was sad! I'll do another happy one... erm for my birthday!! Which is on Thursday... yay I'll be 14... anyway... please review. If your wondering, the bigger bits where flashbacks... and the bits where he was in bed was him remembering them... ish. Sorry if it confused you... it confused me a bit when I read it back and I wrote it! Lol. Ok I'm babbling... please review! Suzy xxx  
  
Afro Stacey: - I can't remember which story it was on but never mind! I can't spell! You should know that by now. And who cares other then you if I get minuet spelt wrong? (Did I spell it right? Work said I did but... I don't know!) Anyway 'bless'. Suzy xxx 


End file.
